Let's Roll Team! (Part 1)
by McCracken
Summary: In an uncertain world of terror, it's up to a new divison of the Road Rovers known only has the L33T Team to deal with international crisises


"Let's Roll Team!" Part 1  
  
By: McCracken  
  
Road Rovers, MIB and anything that invole them are property of Warner Bros. The Galaxy Rovers,   
and the crew of the Space Rover 2, and the Lone Dog Team are property of Kristen Coughlan.  
Strayers are property of Steven Today. Huntress, Duke, and Canis are property of Greywolf Lupous.  
L33T Team and Bobcat Strayers are property of McCracken. Everyone I haven't mentioned belong to  
other ppl that I didn't mention.  
  
Setting: A field nearby a small village in the Republic of Georgia (That's Georgia the country by Russia,  
not the state). There's a light rain falling. Two Humvees are parked (They both have the Soviet Flag on their  
sides) and two men wearing suits are waiting outside of them.  
  
Man #1 (Thick Russian Accent, annoyed)  
Where is he?  
  
Man #2 (Thick Rissian Accent, reassuring)  
Do not worry comrade, he wil be here.  
  
Man #1  
He better hurry up.  
  
A cycleborg drives up to them. The driver takes off his helmet revealing himself. He's a dalmation.  
  
Dalmation (American accent)  
Ah good, you're here.  
  
Man #1 (Annoyed)  
We've been here for an hour! Why did want to meet us way out in Georgia?  
  
Dalmation  
Well, there's not many places for Communist to hide out anymore.  
  
Man #2 (Mad)  
We are more than Communist! We are the Soviet Empire! And we will take power back in Russia. Vladirmir  
Putin has forsaken his country and ideals for the Western World.  
  
Dalmation  
That's why we're meeting out here, you're all wanted men in your country.  
  
Man #1  
I do believe you have something for us.  
  
Dalmation  
Right, you see, if you want power back in Russia, you'll need weapons and lots of them.  
  
Man #2 (Skeptical)  
And how are we going to get such weapons from a dog?  
  
Dalmation  
Because THIS dog has made many friends in the CIA, and I can get you many powerful weapons such as this  
one.  
  
The Dalmation turns around to his cycleborg and pulls out a large briefcase. He opens it up and pulls out  
a strange looking gun (similar to the machine guns in Starship Troopers).  
  
Man #2  
What is that comrade?  
  
Dalmation (Smug)  
This is the OICW/GL. It's a prototype weapon for the US army. The small gun on the bottom is the assualt  
rifle. It shoots a 5.56 mm bullet that can be laser targeted. The larger gun on the top is the GL or grenade  
launcher. It can be detached from the gun itself and it shoots 20mm grenades. If you arm your Soviets with  
these, you'll overwhelm the Russian army.  
  
Man #1 (Shocked)  
How many of these do you have?  
  
Dalmation (Smug)  
Depends, how much money are you willing to 'invest' in this?  
  
Man #2 motions towards one of the Humvees and two men come out with briefcases and open them, revealing  
thousands in Russian cash. The Dalmation smiles.  
  
Setting: 60 meters away in a forest. We see the POV of a sniper scope. The cross-hairs are pointed directly at  
Man #1's head.  
  
Voice (Female, Happy)  
That's it, just keep them talking a little bit longer.  
  
Voice (Male French Accent, Happy)  
We, we, zhe Soviets will not know what hit zhem.  
  
Setting: Field. It's the same has before.  
  
Dalmation  
Well, it's been great doing busines, we'll meet back here tomorrow and I'll give you what you want.  
  
Man #1 (Concerned)  
Wait just a minute, you two, check him.  
  
Two men dressed in Soviet Army uniforms approach the Dalmation and check him. They find pistol, a communicater  
and a taperecorder.  
  
Soviet #1 (Thick Russian Accent)  
Sir, he has been bugged. This whole thing was rigged!  
  
Man #1 (Taking the pistol from the solider, Mad)  
What, you American son of a bitch!  
  
Setting: 60 meters away in the forest (same has before with the sniper POV).  
  
Voice (Female, concerned)  
Oh no, they found out!  
  
Voice (Male French accent)  
Quick, shoot zhe bastards!  
  
Setting: Field. Man #1 is pointing a pistol at the Dalmation.  
  
Dalmation  
Calm down, I'm only working for you. I just record all of my deals, it's how I improve on myself.  
  
Man #1 (Annoyed)  
How stupid do you think I am?  
  
Dalmation (Sarcastic)  
Well, I wasn't going to say anything, but now that you mention it...  
  
Man #1 (Beginning to pull the trigger)  
Shut up!  
  
Suddenly a spray of blood goes out from the side of his head and he falls down limp. Man #2 looks shocked  
until blood explodes out of his chest and he flies into one of the Humvees. The Dalmation, taking the distraction  
to his advantage, opens up his briefcase and pulls out the OICW/GL. He raises it and a small red light appears  
on one of the Soviet solider's head. The Dalmation pulls the trigger and three bullets smash into his chest. The  
Dalmation then swings the OICW/GL towards the other Soviet and pulls the trigger. One bullet goes into his neck,  
the other two go into his face. The Soviet falls down dead. The Dalmation then presses a red button on the side  
of the OICW/GL and aims it at one of the Humvees. He pulls the trigger and fires one of the grenades, destorying  
the Humvee. He then points the OICW/GL at the other one and destorys it. Sheila (with a sniper rifle on her  
shoulder) and Napoleon come out of the forest towards the Dalmation. The Dalmation grabs his neck and takes  
off his mask, revealing XL766.  
  
XL766 (Holding the OICW/GL up)  
I know what I want for Chirstmas this year!  
  
Sheila (Sarcastic)  
Well, if you're a good boy, maybe Santa will give you one. Are you alright?  
  
XL766  
Fine, but you were a little early on the trigger.  
  
Sheila (Annoyed)  
Is that anyway to thank someone for saving your life?  
  
XL766  
Probably not, but oh well.  
  
XL766 picks up his communicater and turns it on.  
  
XL766 (Talking into the communicater)  
This is XL766 to base, "Operation: Take Lenin Down Again" has been a total success.  
  
Colleen (Sarcastic, over communicater)  
Tell me XL766, how many people did you kill this time.  
  
XL766 (Proud, talking into the communicater)  
Twenty-two to be exact, now we need to be picked up.  
  
Colleen (Sarcastic, over communicater)  
Already? Oh, I thought you wanted to go and kill everyone in the village.  
  
XL766 (Excited, talking into the communicater)  
Can I?  
  
Colleen (Mad, over communicater)  
NO!  
  
Setting: RRHQ, Debriefing room. XL766, Sheila, Napoleon, are being debriefed by Hunter and The Master.  
  
Master  
Well, you were able to eliminated the Soviet Ultranationalists and the OICW/GL was returned to the CIA.  
  
XL766 gives a disappointed look.  
  
Hunter (Sarcastic)  
Don't worry XL766, like we've been saying, if you're a good doggy, Santa will bring you one for Chirstmas.  
  
Master (Stern)  
However, you did fail in finding their location.  
  
XL766 (Defensive)  
Hey, they pulled a gun on me and my team acted has they should. Besides, we took off their head. What's left  
of them will realize that Communism sucks ass and give up.  
  
Master  
Be that has it may, you were suppose to find their location.  
  
XL776, Shiela, and Napoleon look disappointed. Hunter gives a pleading look to the Master.  
  
Master (Cheerful)  
But you were very good dogs, even though you didn't fully complete the misson. So therefore, I will accept  
you're plan XL766. The Road Rovers first special forces unit, code named "L33T Team", headed by XL766,  
with Sheila nad Napoleon has members, and allowed to use 'lethal force' only when absoultly necessary, shall  
exist.  
  
XL766, Sheila, and Napoleon smile.  
  
XL766 (Excited)  
Thank you Professor Shepard, you will not regret this.  
  
Master (Upset)  
I have a feeling I will.  
  
Setting: Hallway. XL766 and Hunter are walking down it to the Rec Room.  
  
XL766  
Thanks Hunter.  
  
Hunter  
No prob man. Just don't abuse your power. I know how you like to kill things.  
  
XL766  
Hey, from here on out I'm going legit.  
  
Hunter  
Really?  
  
XL766 (Smug)  
Nah, I just said that for the hell of it.  
  
Hunter (Sighing)  
I think helpling you back there was a big mistake.  
  
Setting: Road Rovers Rec Room. Duke, Huntress, and Bear are watching "CNN". Hunter and XL766  
walk in.  
  
Huntress  
Hey XL766, you made the news.  
  
XL766  
Really?  
  
Reporter on TV  
Here we are, on location, in the Republic of Georgia (that's the country, not the state) where two leaders of a  
violent, Soviet Ultranationalist terrorist group have been assinated. We have word from the Georgian  
Government, that this was a NATO operation to eleminate them before they could do any harm to Russia.  
  
XL766 (Pissed)  
NATO!?!?!?! THOSE MOTHERF****** COULDN'T DO JACK SHIT!  
  
Duke  
Jeez, calm down XL766, you know that the UN wouldn't tell the press that that was a Road Rover operation.  
  
XL766  
I know, but NATO?  
  
Huntress  
Hey, the excuse does work.  
  
XL766  
I know, I know, but NATO?!?  
  
Bear  
Personally, I don't think you deserve any air time period.  
  
XL766  
Get over it Bear, Hubert cloned you a new Cyc, it's exactly the same has the one I wrecked.  
  
Bear  
That still doesn't excuse you for stealing and crashing HIM.  
  
Bear leaves.  
  
Hunter  
He'll probably never forgive you for that.  
  
XL766 (Smug)  
His loss.  
  
XL766 grabs the remote.  
  
Duke  
Hey, don't you want to watch the rest?  
  
XL766 (Smug)  
I don't need to watch it, I lived it.  
  
XL766 changes then channel to "TV Land".  
  
XL766  
Besides, the A-Team is on.  
  
Hunter and Duke (Shocked and Confused)  
The A-Team?!?  
  
XL766 (Sarcastic)  
Is there an echo in here?  
  
Huntress  
What's the A-Team?  
  
XL766  
Watch and find out.  
  
Duke (Mad)  
No one watches the A-Team any more.  
  
XL766 (Mocking Mr. T)  
Quit yo jibber jabber, foo'.  
  
Exile walks in.  
  
Exile  
Hello comrades. Hey, the A-Teamski! I LOVE THIS SHOW!  
  
Exile sits on the couch.  
  
Canis (Over Intercom)  
All members of the L33T Team report to the briefing room. I repeat, all members of L33T Team report to the  
briefing room.  
  
XL766 sighs and leaves.  
  
Duke (Reaching for remote)  
Time to change the channel.  
  
Exile freezes his hand  
  
Exile  
Nyet, we watch A-Teamski.  
  
Setting: Road Rovers Briefing Room. Sheila, Napoleon, and the Master are there. XL766 walks in.  
  
Master  
Glad you're here XL766.  
  
XL766  
So, what's up?  
  
Sheila  
According to Mr. Shepard here, there's reason to believe that Parvo is trying to do some "recruiting".  
  
XL766 (Interested)  
Oh really now?  
  
Master  
Yes, apparently 10 Cano-Sapiens have gone missing in a period of two weeks.  
  
XL766  
Where is this taking place?  
  
Master  
In Fredicville, Montana. It's one of the few Cano-Sapien towns in the world.  
  
XL766  
So, you're going to station us out there to shut down Parvo's operation?  
  
Master  
Exactly, and who knows, you might even be able to find some help out there.  
  
XL766  
Ok, let's roll team!  
  
Setting: Fredicville, Montana. It's pretty much a one horse town. There's a main street with a few smaller ones  
leading off from it. There's probably about 20 to 30 buildings in the entire town. There's not a single human  
anywhere, there's only Cano-Sapiens. XL766 (driving the Street Rover) with Sheila and Napoleon drive into  
town.  
  
Napoleon (Thick Frence accent)  
Aha, gay Paris.  
  
Sheila  
Um Napoleon, we're in Fredicville, not Paris.  
  
Napoleon  
Do not question zhe great Napoleon!  
  
XL766  
Hey you two, cut it out, we're on a misson.  
  
Sheila  
Some one's acting out of character.  
  
XL766  
We're missing the A-Team. Let's just go check in at the hotel and see what the word on the street is.  
  
Sheila  
Speaking of which, I almost forgot to tell you something.  
  
XL766  
What?  
  
Sheila  
Everyone single Cano-Sapien, Felo-Sapien, and human at RRHQ wanted me to tell you one thing.  
  
XL766  
Which would be....  
  
Sheila  
No killing.  
  
XL766 mutters some profanity under his breath.  
  
XL766  
What they don't know, don't hurt 'em, right Napoleon?  
  
Napoleon  
We, we.  
  
Sheila (Sarcastic)  
Great, our first mission and we're already going to get in trouble.  
  
XL766 parks the Street Rover by a building with a sign that says "Fredicville Hotel: Vacancy".  
  
Setting: Inside the Hotel. It's pretty much a saloon. There's a bar in the back and a Check-In desk at the front.  
Lots of Cano-Sapiens are drinking and talking. XL766 approaches the desk and bumps into a Dobberman  
in a suit.  
  
XL766  
Sorry.  
  
Dobberman (Mad)  
Sorry? Sorry's not a enough.  
  
The Dobberman pulls out a pistol and points it at XL766. Everyone in the saloon stops and watches. A Black Lab  
at the bar pulls out a shotgun, just in case. A Japanese Spitz wearing a white cloak approaches the Dobberman.  
  
Sptiz (Male, Thick Japanese accent)  
Come now, there is no need for violence.  
  
Dobberman  
Back up Yamotto, this doesn't invole you!  
  
Yamotto  
When you try to push around out of towners, it becomes something I must get involed with.  
  
Dobberman  
Well that's a darn shame, it looks like the 'Defender of the Down Trotted' will have to be killed.  
  
The Dobberman signals his hand and several Cano-Sapiens at a nearby tabel stand up and pull out uzis.  
  
XL766 (Thinking to himself)  
As Hunter would say: 'I would not have predictied this'.  
  
Yamotto  
Do not force me to harm you.  
  
Yamotto grabs a sword at his side and begins to pull it out of its case.  
  
The Cano-Sapiens at the table point their uzis at Yamotto. A Golden Retriever dressed like Indian Jones   
at the bar turns towards the Cano-Sapiens at the table and points six-shooters at them.  
  
Golden Retriever (American Accent)  
Now, now, what have we got here? Is Dobby starting some trouble again?  
  
Dobby (Still pointing gun at XL766)  
You shut up Indiana, or should I say 'The Drunk Dog'.  
  
The Cano-Sapiens at the table laugh at Indiana. Indiana tightens the grip on his six-shooters.  
  
Indiana  
I'm still conscious enough to pump quite a lot of bullets into your friends.  
  
The Cano-Sapiens stop laughing. Sheila and Napoleon walk in with their suitcases.  
  
Sheila  
You got us check in yet XL766?  
  
Sheila realizes what's going on.  
  
Sheila (Mad)  
I swear, we can never take you anywhere without you getting into trouble.  
  
Sheila opens up a suitcase and pulls out a M4 Carbine and points it a Dobby.  
  
XL766  
Now Dobby, let's calm down.  
  
Dobby (Mad)  
No out of towners call me by my real name.  
  
XL766 (Smug)  
Would you rather me call you Fluffy?  
  
Cano-Sapiens in the saloon laugh. Dobby gives an angry look and they stop.  
  
XL766  
Well this has been fun, but it's time for this to end.  
  
XL766 grabs Dobby's extended arm at his wrist and elbow. XL766 then breaks the arm and takes his gun.  
The Cano-Sapiens at the table fire their uzis, but Yamotto jumps in the way and deflects all of the bullets with  
his sword. Indiana fires his six-shooters into the Cano-Sapiens at the table, killing three. Sheila aims her M4  
and is about to pull the trigger, but the Black Lab at the bar shoots a warning shot into the ceiling.  
  
Black Lab (Male, Scottish Accent)  
Hey no fighting. Dobby, get you and your men's sorry tails out of here now! Yamotto, if I catch you or Indiana  
in another shoot out in here again, you're both banned for life.  
  
Indiana (Protesting)  
Come on O'Malley, I AM the biggest customer here.  
  
O'Malley  
Be that as it may, you're fighting gives this place a bad name. (Pointing the shotgun at Dobby) Hey Dobby I  
thought I told you to get out of here!  
  
Dobby grabs his broken arm and leaves. The Cano-Sapiens at the table follow him. Indiana gets up from the bar  
and heads towards Yamotto. Things at the saloon go back to the way they were.  
  
Indiana (Sarcastic)  
Hey Yamotto, you want to give me some warning before you do something like that?  
  
Yamotto (Apologizing)  
My apologies Indiana-San.  
  
Indiana  
Calm down, I was only kidding. You alright?  
  
XL766 (Extending his hand towards Indiana)  
Yeah, thanks for the help.  
  
Indiana shakes it.  
  
Indiana  
Not a problem at all, it's what me and Yamotto do all of the time here, ever since Dobby bumped off the sheriff.  
  
XL766  
Why don't you get help from the Montana Stae Police.  
  
Indiana (Sarcastic)  
For one, they are the Montana State Police.  
  
Yamotto (Serious)  
Fredicville is practically its own country out here. Montana wants nothing to do with it.What is your name?  
  
XL766  
Well, I really don't have a name. I have a serial number, XL766. (Motioning towards Napoleon) That's Napoleon  
(Motion towards Sheila) and this is Sheila. We're from the Road Rovers. We're here to investigate the disappearance  
of 10 Cano-Sapiens...  
  
Yamotto (Frantic)  
This is NOT the place to talk of this. Let us get you checked in and we shall talk up there.  
  
Setting: Room in Fredricville Hotel. XL766, Sheila, Napoleon, Yamotto, and Indiana are all in it.  
  
Yamotto (Surprised)  
You mean you were really created by Parvo?  
  
XL766  
Yeah.  
  
Indiana  
Well that's go to f****** suck.  
  
XL766  
Yeah.  
  
Yamotto  
Well, I do not know of Parvo having anything to do with Fredicville.  
  
Indiana  
Me neither. But I'm sure as hell that Dobby has something to do with it.  
  
Sheila  
You mean Mister Sunshine who tried to pull a gun on XL766?  
  
Yamotto  
Yes Sheila-San. He has a casino here in town, but it's really where he does his drug running.  
  
XL766 (Smug)  
Drug running huh? Well, I'm sure there's a few Strayers that would like to find that information.  
  
Indiana  
Yeah, he's always got the streets filled up with some sort of shit. Every Friday he makes sells to some humans  
in a truck.  
  
Napoleon  
Well then, we zhall strom zhe casino and take care of zhis mess.  
  
Indiana  
Whoa there somkey, where's this WE? I almost got my tail shoot off helping you guys, that's has far as I go.  
  
Yamotto  
Indiana-San, we must help them. They do not know where the casino is or its layout.  
  
Indiana  
Well you can take care of that, but I'm not going to go out there and get shot. Besides, we're both banned for life  
from there. If we come near to that casino, Dobby will have us killed on the spot.  
  
XL766 (Smug)  
You forget, Dobby has only one good arm. And I doubt he'll suspect you two of coming to the casino now.  
  
Yamotto  
Good point. Come on Indiana, it is our civic duty to asist them in any way that we can.  
  
Indiana  
Fine, I'll help get them there, but then I'm out. You can take them in Yamotto.  
  
XL766  
Ok, let's get going then.  
  
Setting: Outside of Dobby's Casino. Indiana, XL766, Yamotto, Sheila, and Napoleon walk up to it.  
  
Indiana (Leaving)  
There, here it is. Now I'm getting my ass out of here.  
  
XL766 grabs him.  
  
XL766  
I don't think so.  
  
Indiana (Confused)  
Why not?  
  
XL766 (Pointing down the street)  
Look up in that building. There's at least 3 snipers up there. They'll bust you straight up before you can take two  
steps.  
  
Indiana (Sarced)  
On second thought, I'll see this thing through.  
  
Indiana, Napoleon and Yamotto walk in.  
  
Sheila (Sarcastic)  
Three snipers? Man that was lame.  
  
XL766  
Hey, it worked didn't it?  
  
XL766 and Sheila walk in.  
  
Setting: Inside Dobby's Casino. It's a pretty sleezy place. There's more gaurds in suits than customers.  
  
Sheila  
This isn't exactly a Vegas class casino is it?  
  
Yamotto  
Most people have been banned from this casino. The only people who come here are those addicted to Dobby's  
drugs.  
  
Indiana  
Which we aren't, so we have no business being here.  
  
Indiana turns towards the door but two German Shepards in suits step in his way.  
  
Bouncer #1 (Smug)  
Well, well, what have we got here?  
  
Bouncer #2 (Smug)  
I'd say it was our good friend Indiana.  
  
Indiana (Weak)  
Hey guys, I thought I'd just come in here and see what's going on.  
  
Bouncer #1 (Smug)  
And you're leaving so soon?  
  
Bouncer #2 (Smug)  
I insist that you stick around for a little bit longer.  
  
Yamotto steps in between the Bouncers and Indiana.  
  
Yamotto  
This one's not worth your trouble gentlmen.  
  
Bouncer #1 (Mad)  
He banged our girlfriends and he's banned!  
  
Indiana (Proud)  
And I banged them rotten too!  
  
The two Bouncers pull out uzis. Yamotto pulls out his sword, XL766 pulls out a pump shotgun, Sheila and  
Napoleon pull out two pistols, and Indiana jumps behind some slot machines. All of the bouncers in the casino  
pull out uzis. Dobby (wearing a cast) walks out of the backroom.  
  
Dobby  
You?!?! Kill them, kill them all.  
  
Bouncer #2 (Smug)  
With pleasure.  
  
Yamotto disappears and reappears behind Bouncer #1 and #2. They fall in half. XL766 points his shotgun at  
some nearby bouncers and pumps some buckshot into them. Sheila and Napoleon fire at some other bouncers.  
  
Indiana (From behind the slot machines)  
Go team!  
  
What's left of the bouncers fallback to Dobby. Dobby runs into the backroom with the bouncers.  
  
XL766 (Disappointed)  
Well, that wasn't very fun.  
  
Indian comes out from behind the slot machines.  
  
Indiana (Proud)  
One of the few prices for being a pimp.  
  
Everyone else rolls their eyes.  
  
Yamotto  
Come, let us go to the backroom before they get away.  
  
Setting: Backroom. Dobby is getting into a car while the bouncers hold off the L33T Team, Yamotto, and Indiana.  
  
Sheila  
Great, at this rate we'll never be able to stop him.  
  
Indiana  
Don't worry, I have a plan.  
  
Indiana walks up to some crates and pushes them, knocking them on Dobby's car. The bouncers drop their guns  
instantly.  
  
Setting: Outside of Fredicville. The Street Rover is parked next to the Sky Rover. XL766 is talking to Hunter.  
Sheila, Napoleon, Yamotto, Indiana, and Colleen are also there.  
  
Hunter  
So, Parvo wasn't involed with this?  
  
XL766  
Nope, Dobby bumped those 10 Cano-Sapiens off because they got in the way of his drug running.  
  
Hunter  
Well, we've shut that down permantly. Good job XL766, but you did kill a few people.  
  
XL766  
Hey, it was either them or us.  
  
Hunter  
Whatever, so, what are you going to do with Yamotto and Indiana?  
  
XL766  
Try to recruit them of course. That is, unless, you have some objections?  
  
Hunter  
Nope, they seem pretty good for the job.  
  
XL766 walks over to Yamotto and Indiana.  
  
XL766  
Hey guys, I was wondering if you would like to join up with the Road Rovers?  
  
Yamotto  
I would be most honored to do so, XL766-San.  
  
XL766  
Hey, XL766 is fine, adding the San makes it even longer.  
  
Yamotto  
Yes XL766-Sa.. I mean XL766.  
  
XL766  
How about you Indiana?  
  
Indiana  
Well I don't know, with Dobby and his bouncers gone, there's going to be plenty of free Cano-Sapiens chicks.  
  
XL766  
You do know that there are lots of hot, Cano-Sapien chicks at RRHQ.  
  
Indiana (Interested)  
Are they free?  
  
XL766  
You bet ya.  
  
Indiana  
Ok, I'm not joining for the good of man or anything like that, I'm joining to get myself past thirty.  
  
XL766 (Confused)  
Thirty what?  
  
Indiana (Smug)  
I think you know what I'm talking about.  
  
XL766 thinks to himself for a moment and then realizes what he's saying.  
  
XL766 (Understanding)  
Oh, I get ya.  
  
Setting: Road Rovers debriefing room, two months later. The L33T Team are being debriefed by the Master and  
Hunter.  
  
Master  
XL766, I'm very disappointed in you.  
  
XL766  
Why, Operation: "Kick Some Basque Ass" was a total success. All of the Basque Sepertist were eleminated.  
  
Master  
Yes, but they all come out with their hands up and surrendered, and you still shot them.  
  
XL766  
Hey, I don't speak Spanish. For all I know they could've been saying "Look, I washed my hands today".  
  
Indiana snickers and Hunter gives him a cold stare.  
  
Hunter  
Actually Master, XL766 didn't just shoot them, he also fired a few grenades at them.  
  
XL766  
What a minute, the only grenade I shot off was at that Volvo that they were hiding behind.  
  
Sheila  
They weren't hiding behind it XL766, they were walking by it when they surrendered.  
  
XL766 (Mad)  
Hey Sheila, who's side are you on?  
  
Sheila (Smug)  
The one that's obviously winning.  
  
XL766 opens his mouth to respond, but closes it.  
  
Master  
Although, I must award credit to XL766 to running a smooth operation that freed all of the hostages, even though  
he did take out a whole plaza in Madrid....  
  
XL766 (Sarcastic, Under his breath)  
I didn't think a Volvo could hold THAT much gas.  
  
Master  
Which is why I'm going to assign a Strayer unit to work along side you guys, to prevent you from causing any  
more unnecssary harm.  
  
The entire L33T Team (except Yamotto) burst into complaints.  
  
Master (Annoyed)  
SILENCE!  
  
They shut-up.  
  
Master  
I hate to raise my voice, but if the L33T Team is still going to exist, its members must have some control of  
their violence. To do that, I'm assigning the Bobcat Strayers to work along side you. Any questions?  
  
Everyone on the L33T Team raises their hands.  
  
Master (Sarcastic)  
Might I also add that anyone who has any questions will be kicked out of the L33T Team.  
  
Everyone puts their hands down.  
  
Master  
Good, now let me introduce you to the Bobcat Strayers.  
  
Four Cano-Sapiens walk in through a door in the back. There's a female Coyote, a male German Shepard, a male  
Red Fox, and (the one that catches XL766's attention) a black and white female Border Collie/Austrailian   
Shepard.  
  
Coyote  
Hi, I'm Coyota.  
  
German Shepard  
I'm Winston.  
  
Red Fox  
I'm Alexander, but everyone calls me Newman.  
  
Border Collie/Austrailian Shepard  
And I'm Amber, the dog in charge of the Bobcat Strayers.  
  
Master  
Hunter let's go, we'd better let everyone get acquainted.  
  
Hunter  
Right.  
  
The Master and Hunter leave.  
  
Setting: Hallway outside of breifing room. The Master is walking next to Hunter.  
  
Hunter  
Do you think they'll get along Master?  
  
Master  
One would hope so.  
  
They here the sound of arguments coming from the breifing room. The Master and Hunter run back to see what's  
wrong.  
  
Setting: Inside the breifing room. The Master looks concenered and Hunter just shakes his head at what they're  
seeing. Everyone is arguing (except Yamotto who is still sitting down).  
  
Amber (Mad)  
A genetic made dog, a basset hound who thinks he's Napoleon, a samarui, a coward, and a dog who knows  
nothing about her past, and some how you guys have been able to take out some of the world's most dangerous  
terrorists? I can't believe it.  
  
XL766 (Mad, Defensive)  
Well it's better than being a bunch of tight ass Strayers.  
  
Amber (Mad)  
Well at least we're not hated by other Road Rovers.  
  
XL766 (Mad)  
And who says we are?  
  
XL766 and Amber look at each other dead in the face and growl.  
  
Coyota (Mad, Disgusted)  
No I will not date you!  
  
Indiana (Defensive)  
All I did was ask a simple question, there's no need to get pissy.  
  
Coyota (Mad)  
And besides, I'd never date a coward.  
  
Indiana (Mad)  
Coward!?!? Who says I'm a coward.  
  
Coyota (Mad)  
It's all over your records. Every time guns go off, you jump behind something. You're worse than Shag!  
  
Indiana (Mad)  
Hey, if everyone got gunned down, and I'm hiding behind something, then it becomes my job to avenge my  
team mates.  
  
Coyota (Mad)  
That's the biggest bunch of bs I've ever heard.  
  
Winston (Mad)  
Face it, you're not Napoleon.  
  
Napoleon (Confused)  
What do you mean? I am zhe great Napoleon.  
  
Winston (Mad)  
If you were Napoleon, then you'd be dead.  
  
Napoleon (Confused)  
That does not make sense. I am Napoleon, and I am not dead.  
  
Winston (Mad)  
Man you're one thick dog.  
  
Newman (Mad)  
Don't let it bother you Winston, once an idiot, always an idiot.  
  
Sheila (Mad)  
Hey, lay off of him.  
  
Winston & Newman (Mad)  
Or else what?  
  
Sheila (Mad)  
Or else I open up a can of whoop ass on both of you.  
  
Newman (Mad)  
Bring it on then!  
  
The Master opens up his mouth to speak, but Yamotto beats him.  
  
Yamotto  
Look at you. All of you should be ashamed of your behavior. Here we are, on of Earth's great defenders, and  
you are all arguing like puppies. There is no honor in such pointless quarrelling. We must all get along if  
we want to move on our seperate ways.  
  
Everyone who was arguing stops and look dissappinted with themselves. Yamotto turns to Hunter and The  
Master and gives them the 'thumbs up'.  
  
Master  
Good job Yamotto.  
  
Winston (Apologetic)  
Look, I'm sorry. If you want to think you're Napoleon, then go right ahead.  
  
Napoleon (Confused)  
But I am Napoleon.  
  
Winston  
Yeah, whatever.  
  
Sheila (Apologetic)  
Sorry about jumping on you like that Newman.  
  
Newman (Apologetic)  
It's ok, I sorta acted out of character there.  
  
Coyota (Apologetic)  
Sorry about calling you a coward.  
  
Indiana  
Dont' worry about it, I've been called much worse.  
  
Coyota  
I guess we could go get a drink, once and only once.  
  
Indiana  
Ok.  
  
Indiana (Thinking to himself)  
Sweet!  
  
Amber (Apologetic)  
Sorry about that comment on your team.  
  
XL766 (Apologetic)  
Same here about your team.  
  
XL766 and Amber look into each other's eyes and smile. They quickly snap out of it.  
  
Master  
Well, now that you are all acquainted, let's get down to business. The guerrilla group known as the New People's  
Army, or NPA, has overran the US Embassy in the Philippines.  
  
Amber  
How long have they been in control of the Embassy?  
  
Master  
For about two hours. The UN has finally given the go ahead for the L33T Team to take the Embassy back by  
any means necssary, and they did emphaisze on the 'any means necssary'.  
  
XL766  
So basically, the UN is saying "Kill them, kill them all"?  
  
Master  
Sadly, they are. The NPA has already executed several hostages, all of which were gaurds, and they have threaten  
to kill more if their demands aren't met.  
  
Coyota  
What are their demands?  
  
Master  
The US's full withdrawal from the Philippines.  
  
Indiana  
Like that'll ever happen.  
  
Master  
That's what Washington is saying. Bobcat's, this is one time that you must use violent means to take back the  
Embassy.  
  
Amber  
What about our Petri Pistols?  
  
Master  
There really isn't option with this one. You'll understand the full situation when you arrive.  
  
XL766  
Alright, in that case, let's go.  
  
To Be Continued....... 


End file.
